Resident Evil 4: Unleash the Song
by Summoner Angel
Summary: SONFIC! yes, a songfic parody i dreamt up the influence of musical theatre! it is VERY funny! ENJOY! and R


AN: This is first parody/song fic I've ever written so feel free to flame it to shreds. I just got finished obsessively playing Resident Evil 4, so I figured that a funny song fic would be appropriate

Ever wonder what would happen if Leon broke out into song while he was trying to save Ashley? I have! And this is how it goes…ENJOY!

sa

_Leon and Ashley are jogging down the hill from the church, the rain is pouring down on them. They slid to a halt inside one of the shacks at the foot of the hill, listening to their breathing and the sounds of the thunder and rain. Ashley, panting and half-sobbing, leans against one of the walls, burying her face in her hands. Leon, not exactly a sensitive person, shakes some of the water out of his hair with his hand and clears his throat. He is saddened by how desolate the poor girl looks._

"_Leon," The girl sobs, looking up at him with her tear-filled amber eyes. "Leon, I'm scared. What happens if they find me? What are they gonna do?" Leon, who had turned away, suddenly starts, of all things, singing in a low, soft voice. Ashley, intrigued and more than a little bit shocked, leans forward to hear his words. She recognizes the melody from 'Phantom of the Opera', her favorite play of all time._

LEON:

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

_At this point, he turns back to her, his eyes shining as is he was possessed by the "musical bug", that sudden will to burst into song._

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

_As if caught up in Leon's almost hilarious musical spirit, Ashley joins in, following Leon back out into the rain. They turn down the path and continue towards the underground passage._

ASHLEY:

Say you love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summertime

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

_The two of them, still experiencing MUSIC FEVER, hop down into the tunnel. Leon, who sings again, marvels at how his voice sounds echoing in the cave._

LEON:

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

_They have reached the Merchant, who gapes at them with wide, incredulous eyes. Ashley waves as she jumps back into the song, jogging a little to keep up with Leon's wide strides._

ASHLEY:

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

_The two of them have reached the little building that leads into the village now. Leon hears sounds of Los Ganados outside and he catches a glance of Ashley holding back. He belts out his next lines to reassure her._

LEON:

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Ashley, that's all I ask of you

_Eyes full of happy tears, misinterpreting his words entirely, Ashley sings back to him…_

ASHLEY:

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

_Leon, kicking the door open, pushes Ashley behind his back, pulling his Striker out as a group of Ganados rush at them. The two of them sing loudly into the night._

BOTH:

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

_Leon blasts the first few down, jogging out into the night, Ashley following and serenading him. They reach the nearest hut and Leon quickly climbs up the ladder, Ashley following._

ASHLEY:

Say you love me

LEON:

You know I do

_They are both on top of the building, Leon ignoring the onslaught of Ganados, gazing into Ashley's eyes, both of them caught up in the moment._

BOTH:

Love me, that's all I ask of you

_Leon, putting his gun away, pulls Ashley to him and kisses her quite passionately. Shocked but pleasantly surprised, Ashley kisses him back. Then they stare into each other's eyes, the Ganados closing in around them, and sing the final lines of the song._

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

_The nearest Ganado grabs Ashley and Leon blasts the zombie-like guy's head off. He destroys the rest and helps the blonde up. He has completely snapped out of it now, his serious face emotionless. But, poor little thing, she has not and pulls him to her, snuggling into his chest. He wrinkles his nose, pushes her away, and motions to her to follow him. He walks quickly away, leaving a VERY bewildered Ashley behind._

END

AN: So? What did ya think? Random much? I know I'm crazy, but it was funny in my head. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

sa


End file.
